


You can try

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: David and Laura are from Croatia and speak Croatian with each other, David is in love with an idiot, David is low-key obsessed with TikTok, Fluff, He finds some pretty good ones, Laura is a protective sister, M/M, Matteo and David are pretty open about their relationship, Matteo and David do some things that they don’t want their friends to know about, Matteo is an idiot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cute boyfriends, cute moments, mentions of anal sex, supportive friends, videos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: “Wait what’s that?” Abdi asks, but before anyone else can see Matteo leaves the photo app and turns off his phone.





	1. What video?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo and the boys hang out and see something they weren’t meant to see, and then David and Matteo hang out.

** Freitag 19:34**

Matteo was just trying to show the guys a funny video that David had sent him that he saved, but instead they saw a preview for a video that was only meant for Matteo. “What was that?” Abdi asks, Matteo leaving his photos before turning off his phone. 

“Luigi—“ Jonas starts, before being cut off by Matteo. “It’s a video that you guys were never supposed to see” He blurts, his face landing into his hands while groaning. “We won’t tell anyone, what’s it a video of?” Carlos explains, everyone nodding in agreement. Matteo takes a deep breath before getting up from the couch, he bites his thumb nervously before answering. “It’s a video of David sucking me off, ‘kay?” 

The room fills with shocked sounds and “What’s?”, then a round of applause. “Is he good?” Carlos questions, Matteo immediately taken aback by his friends reactions. “Was?” He asks, “Is he good? At giving head?” Abdi re-asks. “I-I mean yeah, he’s amazing. But why do you care? You trying to get with my boyfriend?” Matteo responds, ready to fight any of them if they answer ‘yes’ to his question. “Nein! God, we just want to make sure he’s treating you right!” Jonas finally says, after being silent since finding out what the video is. “Then yes, he’s treating me very well” Matteo smirks, thinking back to last night when David rode him. “How’s the sex?” Abdi wonders, Matteo can’t help but laugh at how curious his friends are. 

“It’s really good, when I tell you that he’s completely different in bed than around everyone else...damn I’m not lying” Matteo answers. Everyone cheering him on, before asking all types of questions. 

_“Is he the bottom?”_

_ “What’s his favorite position?”_

_ “Do you go down on him too?”_

_ “You guys kinky?”_

Matteo eventually gets around to answering all of their dying questions, “He’s the bottom, yes. His favorite position is probably a split between riding me and doggy I guess? Yeah, I go down on him. The kinks, I will not tell you”. Everyone all nodding their heads in response, they’ve never really heard about Matteo and David’s sex life because they’re usually very private about that part of their relationship. But ever since David got his top surgery, he’s been a lot more open and free in general. Matteo’s never seen him this happy, more happy with himself. 

**Samstag 13:02**

David is currently laying in Matteo’s bed, though something’s off with him. “What’s on your mind babe?” He asks, Matteo’s face turns bright red—“The boys saw the video!” He blurts, David’s eyes widening from his boyfriends words. “WAS?” He yells, shocked by the words coming out of Matteo’s mouth. “They only saw like the picture that’s like the preview for the video” Matteo explains, though it doesn’t seem to help the cause. “So you’re saying, the boys saw me with your dick in my mouth?” 

“Ja, I was just trying to show them a funny video and I forgot that the video was around the one I wanted and yeah” Matteo groans, David just shakes his head in response. “I’m dating an idiot” He mumbles, resulting in a playful smack on his arm from his boyfriend. “Well, did they ask questions?” David questions, Matteo just nodding his head in response. “What did they ask?”

“Just if you were good, and that you were treating me right” Matteo answers, “And—“ David says, motioning for Matteo to continue. “And, I said yes. You’re literally a fucking god in bed baby, you make me very, very happy” Matteo tells him, making David smile. “Oh really?” He smirks, sitting himself in the blondes lap. 

“Really” Matteo smiles, pulling David’s lips onto his own. “Mm, well did you tell them that you fuck me hard, give it to me good?” David moans, grinding down on Matteo’s growing hard on. “Mm, fuck baby” He groans. 

  
“Fuck Teo, just like tha—FUCK” David moans, screaming from pleasure as he comes on Matteo’s cock. His back arching off the mattress as Matteo’s thrusts becoming uneven as he comes inside of his boyfriend. He fucks then through their orgasms before pulling out, he removes the condom and ties it before throwing it away. They get cleaned up and dressed, then lay down on Matteo’s bed. 

After a while, David gets up and connects his phone to Matteo’s speaker. He begins playing Sincerely, Me from Dear Evan Hansen. “What is this?” Matteo asks, making David laugh. “I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight, why would you write that?” He sings along, making Matteo laugh as well. “If I stop smoking crack! Crack?! If I stop smoking pot then everything will be alright” He continues, making Matteo laugh even harder than before.   


“Where do you find this shit?” The blonde asks, David just shrugging in response. “I honestly don’t know, like at all” He laughs out, before leaning down to give Matteo a sweet kiss. 


	2. P. Y. T.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo’s favorite place? Between David’s thighs, duh.

**Dienstag 14:46**

”Mm baby, can I try and beat the record?” Matteo asks, David biting back a moan simply from the blondes words. “Fuck, yeah babe” David responds, Matteo doesn’t hesitate to kiss down David’s body, worshiping him like he’s a god. Matteo removes David’s shorts and boxers, then places a soft kiss on David’s most sensitive area. “Mm, that feels so good Teo” David whines, his hand in Matteo’s blonde locks. 

“You taste so fucking good baby, God you’re so hot” Matteo moans, his face buried in David’s most private area. He’s already gotten two orgasms out of David by now, and he just can’t get enough. “Babe, ba—stop Jonas is calling you” David says, making Matteo groan. David answers the phone, but his voice is shaky from the previous events. 

“Hey, David is Matteo there?” Jonas asks, David responding with a simple “Ja”. “Cool, just wanted to see how everything was going with you two. You guys aren’t answering any of the group messages” Jonas explains, but before David can even think of an excuse Matteo takes the phone from him and simply says —“Jonas, I’m going for a record right now. I’ll explain later but we can’t talk right now, bye”— and hangs up. “That was ru—fuck” David cries out, Matteo going straight back to making David feel on cloud 9. Matteo’s fingers have been massaging David’s g-spot for the past ten minutes, his tongue working on David as well. “Oh, oh my god” David screams, his third orgasm hitting him like a pile of fucking bricks. 

Matteo has been between his boys legs for what feels like hours, David’s legs haven’t stopped shaking since his second orgasm. He can feel the wet spot that’s been growing under him from Matteo’s actions, but he can’t get enough. Matteo could spend days like this and never get tired of it, he’s in fucking heaven right now. “You’re so fucking wet baby, you’re fucking perfect” Matteo moans, making David whine with pleasure. His whole body sore from the blondes actions, but it’s a feeling he loves. Matteo gets another orgasm out of him, smiling like an idiot as he does so. “Think you can go for another baby?” Matteo asks, David can’t trust himself to form words at this point so he just nods his head. Matteo gives it his all for the last one, licking and sucking David like there’s no tomorrow. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck, babe oh my—FUCK” David screams, his legs closing around Matteo’s head as his back arches off the mattress. Matteo’s tongue still moving against him relentlessly, until David has to pull his mouth away from him. Matteo’s smiling wider than ever, leaning up to give David a kiss.   


Matteo cleans David up, along with putting his sheets into the washer and placing a fresh pair onto his mattress. “That was amazing baby” Matteo praises, peppering David’s face with sweet kisses. “Need me to get you off?” He asks, Matteo accepts his offer smirking down at David. 

David pulls Matteo’s sweats down, and gets his hand on Matteo’s cock. Finally, he takes Matteo into his mouth. The blonde can’t help but moan when he feels himself reach the back of David’s throat. “Fuck baby, you look so good like this” Matteo moans, his hand pulling at David’s hair making the boy moan as well. “I’m close baby” Matteo warns, David moaning around his cock, sending vibrations through the boys body. With one final flick of David’s tongue, Matteo’s shooting down David’s throat.   


David takes his time, nearly sucking Matteo’s brain out through his dick before pulling off and pulling Matteo’s pants back up.

Once they calm down, Matteo finally looks at the group chat with the boys. He can’t help but laugh at how they’re all asking “What record?”. To which Matteo simply responds, “Oh I wish I could tell you, but I don’t want to”, making David laugh while he reads the text. 


	3. Ne Spavaj Mala Moja Muzika Dok Svira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matteo has lunch at David and Laura's flat.

**Donnerstag 14:35**

David buzzed in Matteo, opening the door and greeting him. He places a sweet kiss on Matteo's lips before closing the door, "You can just sit over there while we cook" David explains, pointing at the small bar-like seating in the kitchen. "I can help cook, baby" Matteo offers, only to be shushed by Laura. "Ne, when we invite you over, we cook and you sit and watch. It's part of our culture" She insists, Matteo putting his arms up "surrendering" himself from the situation. David can't help but laugh at his boyfriends reaction to being told to sit and NOT help what so ever. "David play some music!" Laura suggests, "German or Croatian?" He asks, Laura telling him to play Croatian music, of course. He shuffles one of his many playlists, Ne Spavaj Mala Moja Muzika Dok Svira begins filling the apartment. Matteo jamming out, even though he doesn't understand anything that is being voiced. 

"Ne spavaj mala moja muzika dok svira, jer taj ludi ritam nikom ne da mira" David sang, Laura dancing along to the song while stirring the pot of pasta in the process. "Je tuna ok? Tuna i Philadelphia? Onaj sirni namaz? Malo maslinovog uljia?" David asks, Laura taking a moment to think before responding, "To zvuči dobro!". They continue cooking, David grabbing the Matteo and himself beer while Laura fixes herself a glass of wine. David walks over to Matteo, standing between the blondes legs before leaning down to give him a kiss. “Mm, hey” He laughs, David laughing as well. “What’s for lunch?” He asks, David takes a sip of his beer before explaining. “Pasta with cream cheese, and tuna. Along with bread, of course” He smiles, Matteo can’t help but smile as well before giving his boy another kiss. He then pats David’s behind before saying, “Go help your sister”. 

They finish making lunch, then set the table to eat. Music is softly playing in the background while the three of them just talk about life, and what’s been going on. “Did David tell you he’s going to Croatia in a couple weeks?” Laura asks, only to be kicked under the table by her little brother. “Uh, no he didn’t” Matteo answers, looking over at David. “I didn’t tell you yet because, I was going to ask if you would like to go with me” He responds, Matteo can’t help but smile and accept the offer.

After lunch, Matteo and David head to the boys room while Laura goes shopping for some new ‘Halloween’ decorations. “How do you say your city’s name again?” Matteo asks, his hand playing with David’s brown locks in the process. “Rijeka. Ri-eh-akah” David sounds out, finding it adorable when Matteo tries to pronounce it as best as he can. “Teach me some basics, like I assume I’ll be meeting some friends?” Matteo says, David nodding in agreement. “So, you know ‘what’s up’, ‘good’, ‘alright’, ‘yes and no’, and ‘what’. So, I guess probably ‘nice to meet you’?” David responds. “And how do I say that?” The blonde jokes, making David roll his eyes at him. 

“So, drago mi je is nice to meet you” David explains, “Drago mi je?” Matteo repeats, “Roll the r, babe. Drago” He laughs, somehow Matteo always forgets that every r in the Croatian language is rolled. “So, drago mi je?” He says again, “Da, that was perfect!” David cheers. Giving Matteo a kiss in return. 


	4. STUPID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang cheers Mia up

**Freitag 14:32**

“Baby, do you have any ‘single power’ songs?” Matteo asks, David can’t help the smile that blooms on his face. “I have the perfect song” He responds, grabbing the blondes phone and pulling up the song that he had in mind, turning the volume up louder than it was before. STUPID by Ashnikko blasting through the flat, “Wet, wet, wet” David yells. Making everyone turn their attention toward him, Matteo shocked by the energy his boyfriend is presenting with this song. 

“Hahahaha, stupid boy think that I need him” David sings with a straight face, the girls all joining along. “I know you think about in the shower, PornHub in your browser, fantasize about the pussy power. Think about me with your hand down your trousers, I’m sweet them I’m sour I’m big boss Bowser” David whispers, Matteo’s face going red at his boyfriends words in his ear. The girls all dance together, Mia laughing and genuinely smiling for the first time in a long time. RACECAR by Deaton Chris Anthony playing next, Matteo knows the song because David blasts this song while he showers. “I’m a nascar bitch, in a nice car bitch, speeding to this money, call me ‘Big Rich’” Matteo laughs out, wrapping his arms around his boys waist and pulling him into his lap. 

After a while, everyone starts to head home. “You staying the night?” Matteo asks, “Let me call Laura” David responds.   
  


_“Je li u redu ako ja ostanem kod Matteo večeras?”_

_ “Da, samo se sutra kući prije večere”_

_”Okay, laku noć. Volim te”_

_ “Volim i tebe”_

“She said yes” David finally answers, Matteo still not understanding Croatian that well. “Perfect” Matteo smiles back, placing several kisses on David’s face. Resulting in David giggling, making Matteo’s heart nearly explode. They make their way to the blondes bedroom, Matteo tossing David’s pair of shorts that he always wears to bed at him while he changes into some sweats. “So don’t get geek’d up” David mumbles, “Was” Matteo asks. “It’s that one song by Bhad Bhabie” David laughs, finding the song on his phone to play for Matteo. 

“I’m not gonna lie, she got bars” Matteo says, making David nearly cry from laughing so hard. “So don’t get geek’d up, might get beat up” David sings along, acting like he’s fighting someone while doing so. Matteo grabbing the boys waist and pulling him onto the bed, rolling them over so David is on top of him. The blondes hands finding their way down to David’s ass, David’s hands slipping under Matteo’s shirt. Matteo’s lips on David’s, his tongue slipping into the boys mouth in the process. 

“Fuck, babe right there” David moans, Matteo pounding into him. “You’re so fucking tight baby, fuck” Matteo groans, feeling like he’s in heaven every time he’s inside David. “Fuck” David whines, clenching around Matteo as his orgasm hits him. Matteo following shortly after, they both come down from their highs then Matteo pulls out. He ties the condom, tossing it in the trash can before falling back onto his bed. “Fuck, we have the best sex” David laughs, pulling his shorts back on in the process. “Yeah we do” Matteo responds, pulling his boy to his chest.   
  



	5. Yellow Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to a college party that one of Jonas’ friends is having

**Donnerstag 18:16**

“Shawn, these are my friends; Abdi, Carlos, Matteo, and David” Jonas introduces, the boy catching a quick glimpse of Matteo and David’s intertwined hands. “Nice to meet you all” Shawn smiles in response, then whispering something in Jonas’ ear. 

Jonas’ face contorts with confusion, “Is that not cool with you?” He asks, suddenly getting defensive. “Nein, I was just wondering” Shawn retorts, before everyone dispersed throughout the house. Carlos went with Abdi to help him find a girl to hook up with, Jonas went to go greet everyone he knew leaving the couple on their own. “Let’s go have a smoke, baby” Matteo suggests, playfully patting David’s ass in the process. “Okay” he smiles, before following the blonde into the backyard. “Ne, ne, ne! It’s pronounced pop-rik-eh. Nije, pap-rik-eh” David corrected, currently on the phone with one of his friends that still live in Croatia. “Da, u pravu sam” Matteo knew what that meant, making him laugh at his boyfriend. 

“Ugh, bok laku noć” David responded before hanging up and grabbing the cigarette from Matteo’s hand then taking a drag. “Franka was trying to convince me that the word for pepper is pap_rike_ and not _pap_rike. She’s from Zagreb and in different cities certain parts of words are more exaggerated, but she lives in Rijeka so she should know that I’m right!” The boy explained, Matteo smiling fondly at his boyfriend. “I believe you baby” He cooed, peppering David’s face with kisses. “You excited to be going there next week?” 

“Yeah, I just hope you won’t get annoyed with having to translate all the time” Matteo admits, making David frown. “Nein, yeah there will be moments where we just speak in Croatian but it’s because some people aren’t comfortable with their English and it’s just out of habit” David reassures him, they finish their cigarette and head back inside finding their friends on one of the couches. “I love this song” Jonas exclaims, Yellow Hearts by Ant Saunders filling the house. Matteo’s wraps his arms around David’s waist from behind, swaying them softly. “He put my name in yellow hearts, his favorite color like the stars” the blonde sang softly, David smiling at the change of pronouns Matteo used. 

  
After a while, they all decided to head home. Matteo deciding the spend the night at David’s place, having Laura out of town for the next week. They make it up the stairs and finally enter the empty flat, making their way into David’s room. Matteo taking notice in the small paintings scattered on the cracked white paint covering the walls. “I like these” Matteo says, “Danke, I got bored and ran out of canvases” David explains, changing into a big t-shirt that most likely belonged to Matteo and a pair of shorts before flopping onto his bed. Matteo doing the same, having went to the party in a hoodie and sweats so he just removed his hoodie. 

“Mm, I love you” Matteo mumbles, David kissing him a few more times before responding “I love you too”. He reaches over to turn off his light before getting comfortable in Matteo’s arms one again.   
  



	6. Country Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is sick and lost his voice, so Matteo makes him listen to country music while they’re on a drive

**Freitag 14:37**

“I, I hope she makes you smile” David yells, his voice cracking throughout. Making Matteo laugh, David is currently sick which happens once or twice a month. He loses his voice often, and it’s annoying but funny at the same time. David makes a turn, landing them on their favorite backroad. 

“I hope you’re both feeling sparks by the end of the drive, I hope you know she’s the one by the end of the night. I hope you never ever felt more free, tell your friends that you’re so happy. I hope she comes along and wrecks every one of your plans, hope you spend your last dime to put a rock on her hand. I hope she’s wilder than your wildest dreams, shes everything you’re ever gonna need and then I hope she cheats, like you did on me” David screams, Matteo knowing why he loves this song so much. At David’s old school when he came out to his ex, the guy didn’t react too well and decided to cheat on him. 

It crushed David, and that’s why it took so long for David to let Matteo in. “Oh shit” Matteo exclaims, Robbery by Juice WRLD filling the car. “Now I’m runnin from your love, I’m not fast” David sang along, Matteo smiling at his boyfriend. They drive around for a little longer before heading back to David’s flat. They walk up the stairs and greet Laura, “Može li Matteo ostati noc?” David asks, Laura nodding her head in response before saying goodnight. 

The couple walk into David’s room, locking the door behind them. “Baby, did you ever have sex with your ex?” The blonde asks, David a little taken back from his question. “Nein, I never had an orgasm until we had sex for the first time” He admits, Matteo shocked by his boys words. “Was it good?”

“Yeah, do you not remember how hard I came that night?” David asks, “Yeah I do” Matteo blushes. “It’s cause of you babe, you give it to me good” David explains, playfully grinding down on Matteo’s growing hard-on. “Mm, baby your sisters home” Matteo groaned, “Ja, I’ll be quiet” David promises, sitting up to remove his shirt, tossing it somewhere on his floor. Soon they’re both naked, David rolling a condom on Matteo’s member. “Fuck baby” Matteo moans, David sitting himself down on his boyfriend. 

“Fuck, just like that babe” David whines, Matteo thrusting up into him like it’s his job. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good baby” Matteo moans. Soon they’re both falling over the edge, Matteo fucking them both through their orgasms. They clean themselves up, and get ready for bed. Saying I love you’s, and kissing softly before letting sleep take over their bodies. 


	7. Frail State of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David won’t stop listening to a certain song, but it’s okay because it smacks

**Mittwoch 14:36**

“Babe, can I Nair your legs?” David asks, the blondes face scrunching up with confusion. “What’s that?” He asks, David’s smile only getting wider. “Basically, it’s like a lotion but you keep it on for a certain amount of time and then it basically burns your hair off” David explained, “Was? Burns your hair off!” Matteo exclaimed, treating the situation like David just asked if he can put a pixie stick down his urethra. “I do it all the time, because testosterone causes hair growth and I don’t like leg hair because I just don’t like it on me. Yes, I’m fine with hair in other places just my legs and other area, I don’t” David says, after some minor threats Matteo agrees to let David Nair his legs. 

“How long do you leave it on?” Matteo asks, questioning his faith in his boyfriend of six months with a chemical that burns your hair off. “Ten minutes” He responds, setting a timer on his phone in the process. David began playing his current favorite song at the moment, Frail State of Mind by The 1975. After about ten minutes, David gets a wet rag and wipes the Nair off of Matteo’s legs. “See, they’re so soft babe” David exclaims, his hand rubbing on Matteo’s now hairless legs. 

“What the fuck? It feels weird” Matteo curses, the feeling of his hairless legs weirding him out. David then Nairs his own legs, except his reaction is normal and not tripped out like his boyfriends. “I remember someone Naired their face and got chemical burns all over their face” David laughs out, leaving Matteo horrified.


	8. Forever Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Sara take pictures out in a field at night, for David’s film

**Freitag 23:17**

“You should take one, David” Sara suggests, David taking a moment to think before giving her a smile. He takes off his shirt, and walks to where Sara once stood. He reaches his arms out on each side of him, his jeans reaching his bellybutton. His naked back facing the camera, his [tattoo](https://pin.it/dmomkbqiofxkgi) that he got a couple of months ago adding to the aesthetic.

She took around three pictures, David instantly falling in love with them. There he was stood, in the middle of a field arms open wide for the earth to hug. Feeling free, for once in his life. Sara’s were the same, except she had on a skirt and was doing a peace sign. They hang out for a little longer after putting back on their shirts, and Sara putting her bra back on as well, before deciding to head back home, David dropping Sara off at her house before heading back to Matteo’s flat. 

  
“Hi baby” The blonde greets, placing a sweet kiss on David’s lips. David smiling at the action, “Hi” he retorts, drawing out the e. “How did the pictures turn out?” He asks, David pulling them up to show his boyfriend. Matteo can’t help but smile, “I love them, you look free” Matteo explains, David nodding in agreement. He saves the photos into an album titled ‘Film Photos’ before giving Matteo another kiss, and another, and another. 

A few days later, the boys all meet in the same field David and Sara had taken pictures in. This time, a directors chair was placed in a section of flowers. “Okay, Jonas I’m going you to ask you questions first” David announced, everyone nodding and walking around while David interviewed their friend. 

“What makes you feel free?” He asks, Jonas taking a moment to think before responding. “What makes me feel free, my friends. They accept me for who I am, and will love me no matter what, that’s what makes me feel free”. David thanks him before calling everyone else to do the same thing, lastly David calls over Matteo for his interview. 

“Teo, what makes you feel free?” He smiles, Matteo laughing while thinking of an answer. “My boyfriend, he loves me for who I am. He makes me feel like I’m invincible, anything’s possible with him. Time stops when he smiles, and when I make him smile it makes me feel like I’m floating into space. Free” He finishes, David’s eyes brimming with tears. “Nein, don’t cry baby” The blonde laughs, getting up to pull his boyfriend into his chest. “I love you” The boy mumbles, a quiet laugh leaving his lips in the process. “I love you too” Matteo smiles, softly kissing David. 

David gets a few more shots of the boys messing around, and individuals of all of them laying in the field and smiling. The film making wrapped up within an hour, which is quite fast considering some of the shots take three hours to perfect. Everyone heading back to their home, Matteo deciding to stay the night at David’s so he can watch him edit the film. 

“Babe, I think it’s finished” David cheers, Matteo looking up from his phone to watch it. The black screen fades into a picture of Sara in the field, her naked back facing the camera as she holds up peace signs, making Matteo laugh. “Very Sara” he comments, David laughing in agreement. Forever Young by Friedberg playing in the background, as the photo of David comes into the screen. It’s cuts to clips of the boys today, as well as some from the multiple parties they went to. 

Clips of David and Matteo flash on the screen, along with Matteo and his flat mates, the girls, and everyone together. The music quiets down as everyone’s interview plays, along with more pictures of nature or Snapchat videos of their friends being idiots. Suddenly, the music stops and David comes onto the screen.

“Everyone wants to be young forever, because when you’re a teenager you feel the most invincible. You have all these freedoms that you didn’t when you were younger, you lose yourself sometimes in the moments. When that happens, your best memories are made. I never thought I would get the chance to be myself around anyone, have everyone know my “secret” until I met a boy named Matteo Florenzi. Along with his friends who became my friends, and that’s when I truly wanted to be forever young so that I could feel as free as I am right now, forever. But, freedom is what we experience when around individuals who imitate that feeling. I will forever be young and free, and so will everyone” 

The screen goes black, and Matteo has tears in his eyes that are fighting to fall. “That was fucking beautiful, David” Matteo mumbles, pulling him into a kiss. “You liked it?” He asks, Matteo laughing while shaking his head. “I fucking loved it” he smiles. 


End file.
